Hyper Awareness
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: The Doctor and Jack had never been good at having serious relationships. Being with Donna and Rose is harder then one would think... Donna/Jack Rose/Doctor Sequel to Painfully Aware
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, the beginning of something new...**

"What am I supposed to do?"

Rose looked up, meeting Jack's angsty gaze.

"Uh.. Well, I never really helped out a pregnant person before, so I don't know."

Jack moaned dramactically and fell onto the floor.

"Dammit! That hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. You fell on the floor."

He glared at her. "Shut it, Blondie. Anyhoo, how was I to know Donna would get _preggers?"_

"Well," Rose began, setting aside the scissors she had been holding. "Maybe when you stole her birth control pills and still had se-"

"Not the point!" Jack yelled loudly. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"I'm cutting the Doctor's face off all my photos."

The Captain frowned. "Did you guys fight again?"

Rose savagely snipped off another piece of a leather jacket.

"Stupid Doctor and his stupid hate for cats..."

Jack shot her a scared look and scooted away.

"Um, yeah. I'll be going then..." he left Rose alone, muttering about space and cats.

* * *

The Doctor sighed and rolled over.

Martha continued working.

He groaned and sat up.

Her eye twitched but she remained focused.

He flopped back down on the bed, stumbled, and fell onto the floor.

Martha sighed and spun around. "What?"

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his back. "Um, I need your... help."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck. "You see, I kind of... threw Rose's pet cat off the TARDIS."

Martha shot up.

"You did what!?"

"You heard me."

"Why, pray tell?"

"Well... he was really annoying! And he stole the last banana!"

"I ate the last banana!"

He flushed. "Ohh. That's not the point. How am I supposed to apologize?"

"You _threw _her _cat_ off into _space."_

"I know! She's really mad."

"Of course I'm not helping you! In fact, I'm giving you five seconds to run."

He shot away.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You were the one to get me pregnant!"

"I know, but why does that make me your slave!"

Donna glared at him. "All I did was ask for prune juice."

Jack gagged. "Ewww! What, are you old already?"

She turned an odd shade of puce.

Jack froze.

Oh no. It was coming.

"I'LL I WANTED WAS SOME BLOODY JUICE! FINE! I'LL GET IT MYSELF!"

She stomped over to the kitchen and slammed the juice on the counter.

The Doctor flew past, Martha following closely behind. It knocked the juice all over her robes.

"Bloody men! All they do it take, take, take!"

"I know," Rose agreed, popping out of nowhere. "I know."

"What did the Doctor do?" Donna asked.

"He threw Joe-Bob out the TARDIS."

"Oh," Donna said sympathetically. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Rose murmured sadly.

Jack wondered why Donna was so much nicer to girls.


	2. Le Proposal

**Sorry for not updating! I've been busy, driving around Chile and whatnot...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Why is it always weird places?"

"I'm pregnant! Hell no, I'm not going there!"

The Doctor looked crushed. Rose smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I'll go to Argentina with you," she told him.

"Thanks, Rose," he said back. They grinned at each other, oblivious to the silence around them.

"Aww, they're so cute," Jack cooed.

"I know," Donna agreed. They grinned at each other. Jack took a deep breath.

"Donna," he began. "I... love you. And you're pregnant. Which is kind of a big factor in this plan... Anyways. I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me too. Soo..."

He got down on one knee. Rose and the Doctor stopped snogging to watch.

"Will you marry me?"

All three women in the room burst into tears.

"That... was so sweet!" Rose sobbed.

"I know! Yes, I'll marry you!" Donna wailed.

"_Going to the chapel, we're going to the chapel..."_ the Doctor mumbled. Rose stared at him.

"What?" He flushed.

"Nooothing... Um, congratulations, Donna!"

"What about me?" Jack demanded. "I'm part of the marriage too!"

The Doctor ignored him.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were lying in a rose garden that the TARDIS had put together for them.

"So I said, I said, no! I shalt not eat thy potato!"

"Doctor," Rose asked thoughtfully. "Will we ever get married?"

He froze. What?

"It's just," she went on, oblivious to the inner turmoil in his noggin. "All this marriage stuff has got me thinking..."

_No babies, he prayed. Please no babies_.

"About us someday."

He apparently did not realize this was just musing. The Doctor tugged his ear. Then his hair. Then his teeth (what? He had problems).

"Rose... I..."

"I'd like to name a girl Lily. Continue the flower thing."

No! Not babies!

"And maybe Edward for a boy. Gwen was telling me about a book with a man named Edward in it, something about vampires, but I thought it was a nice name."

"I read that book!" He blurted. "It was, ah, good."

"Was it?" Rose murmured, lost in thought. "Hmm... maybe I'll read it."

"I DON'T WANT BABIES!"

She jumped

. "What?"

"NOT YET! PLEASE ROSE! NOOO!" She stared at him.

"Please what? No what?"

"It's just," he explained in a whisper, looking quite agitated. "What if I'm a bad father? What if Jack tries to kiss it? What if The Thing started, ugh, crying?"

"Doctor, I'm sure-"

"HOLY RASSILON! What if The Thing... needed its... diaper changed?"

Rose looked quite amused. "Relax. I was just talking."

The Doctor tugged his ear again. He bit his lip. He scratched his leg. "

Okay."

They continued on peacefully.

* * *

Donna and Jack were in what Martha dubbed 'the Honeymoon stage'.

"Coochie coo, could you draw a bath?" Donna twittered.

"Why of course, my lovely scarlet princess," Jack beamed, picking her up. "Let me escort you, Don-Don-Bon-Bon."

They giggled and vanished.

"Oh, God," Martha groaned, dropping down in a bean bag that just seemed to appear there. "That made me want to vomit."

"I thought it was sweet," Rose said, concentrating on her book. "Bloody hell! Choose Jacob!"

Martha shot her a strange look. "

Okaaay."

"I'm reading Twilight," the blonde explained shortly. Martha moaned again. Why her?


	3. Boredom and Movies

**A/N**

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Just read the author note at the end, okay? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot :D**

Rose was bored.

Nobody cared.

You see, when Rose was bored, she was just bored, unlike everyone else on the TARDIS.

When Jack was bored, he started chatting up other women which would make Donna mad and go around slapping everyone. Therefore, everyone made sure Jack was never bored.

When Donna was bored she got angry and _then _slapped everyone. So Donna was never, ever bored.

When the Doctor was bored, disasters always happened. The console room would end up getting painted in custard, or he would steal everyone's mattresses. So he was never bored.

When Martha was bored, she would blabber on endlessly about medical things no one but the Doctor could understand and then _everyone _would be bored and it would cause and Incident (the last Incident had involved a sombrero, psychedelic berries and a very confused Paul McCartney) so she couldn't be bored.

Rose was just, well, _bored._

She sighed loudly and stared listlessly at the Doctor, who was working under the console.

"I'm boored," she moaned.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, obviously enthralled in whatever it was he was doing.

Rose sighed again and stared at the ceiling. "We should watch a movie."

"I think Jack's in the bedroom."

"What are you doing?"

"No, we're out of peanut butter."

Rose stared at him. "Bloody hell, Daleks!"

"That's nice. My favorite color is blue."

She exhaled loudly and scraped her hair in a ponytail.

"I'M DONE!" He exclaimed suddenly, sliding out from under the console ceremoniously.

"Can we watch a movie?" Rose asked brightly, perking up.

"Sure," he agreed, washing his hands in the TARDIS sink. "Go choose one."

"Yay!" Rose cheered, bounding off down the corridor. "Go find everyone else!" she called over her shoulder.

"'Kay," he murmured. "We need fish fingers… and custard. Oh, definitely custard."

Fifteen minutes later Martha, Jack, Donna, Rose, the Doctor and somehow Owen ("how did he get here?" Rose had hissed to Martha, who simply shrugged) were all sitting on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Owen asked.

"Oh, the Titanic," Rose told him.

Jack crinkled his nose. "But that's a _girl _movie."

Donna rolled her eyes, protectively cradling her slight bump. "You're such a five year old."

"Someday we'll have a five year old of our own," Jack cooed, staring at her adoringly. They smiled at each other.

"My eyes!" Owen shrieked. "It burns!"

Rose ignored him and hit play.

The movie was drawing to a close.

Rose wiped an escaping tear from her eye. Jack and Owen were sobbing like babies and the Doctor looked like someone had just murdered a puppy.

"But he just… _died?" _he demanded, looking horrified.

"It's very sad," Martha agreed.

"Poor them!" Jack wailed, clinging onto Owen who was still crying into Jack's shirt.

"I can't believe it!" he added, sniffling loudly. He turned to Rose and the Doctor. "Y-you better not die on her, okay Doctor?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks. "Um… yeah, okay Owen."

He nodded. "Good. You two are p-perfect for each other."

They both blushed.

"Well, I'm headed to bed," Martha told them, standing up and yawning.

"Us, too," Donna and Jack agreed.

"Yep," Owen nodded.

They left and Rose and the Doctor cuddled together.

"Don't let go, Rose!" he whispered loudly.

"Okay," Rose said. "I won't."

He sighed. "I just keep seeing you and the Void room. I could've lost you."

She kissed his cheek. "But you didn't. Bobbles saved me."

"Yes," he agreed vaguely. "Where _is _Bobbles, anyways?"

She shrugged. "Somewhere."

"I'M. RIGHT. HERE."

"Ahhh!"

"HELLO."

"Holy Rassilon," the Doctor gasped. "_How _long have you been there?"

"ALL. DAY."

"Ello, Bobbles my good man!"

"Who is that?!" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"It's me, Doctor! Don't tell me you've forgotten the last time we met."

A man stepped into the light.

"_Paul McCartney?" _Rose screamed.

He nodded. "I've heard ever so much about you, Rose!"

"But… the last time we saw you was during the Incident! We dropped you off with George!"

"I caught a ride with Bobbles over here," he told them brightly.

"Umm… Doctor, why don't you go take us to Paul's flat," Rose suggested.

"Yeah…" he agreed, edging out of the room.

Rose sighed in relief as she felt the TARDIS shake and land.

"Come on, Pauly," Rose soothed, leading the way to doors.

"G'bye!" he waved. She smiled.

"Bubye, Pauly!"

"Well… that was, um, startling," the Doctor remarked.

"Yep."

He kissed her softly.

"Love you, Rosie."

"Love you, too. G'night."

He fidgeted. "Um… Rose… would you like to stay with me tonight?" he blushed furiously. "I just has a nightmare last night and…" he began to stroke his eyebrow. "I feel better when you're there and-"

"Doctor," she interrupted, taking his hand.

"What?"

She smiled at him. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

**A/N**

**I'm sorry updates have been irregular. I'm afraid they are going to remain few and far in between. **

**I don't know if you've picked up on this in earlier author notes, but my family and I have driven from our home in Alaska (the prettiest place on earth) to Chile and we're driving back up to Lima right now. If you want to read our blog, PM me. **

**Anyways, Internet access is sort of… limited. Trust me; I love this story and its previous installment. They're like my babies **** updates should pick up in a couple of weeks, but for now not many. **

**And yes, this is an endless AN to a chapter that isn't as funny as usual but more fluffy. **

**One more thing. I've been browsing around a bit, and I wanted to know your guys' thought on band fanfiction: weird and wrong, whatever or okay? **

**So, catch ya later!**

**PWC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**So I wrote some more stories...**

**With You, which is my very first Master/Rose fic... like, check it out if you like that pairing..**

**Chocolate Chip Cookies, which you should like if you liked Painfully Aware and this one... it's pretty much Rose/Doctor fluff**

**warning: It's a bit inappropriate... but this is T, so..**

**Onwards with my story!**

"Can we play a game?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, who was curled into his side. He kissed her nose lightly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we go get everyone?"

"Sure." He cleared his throat. "EVERYONE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Rose glared at him, rubbing her ear. "Ow."

He shrugged. "...oops?"

Jack, Martha, and Donna barelled into the room.

"What are we doing?"

"We," the Doctor beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind Rose's ear. "Are playing Charades."

Jack clapped excitedly. "OMG! Yay!"

Martha raised an eyebrow. "'OMG?"

"Duh. Like, 'oh m god.' But life's too short to waste on actually _saying _'oh my god'."

"You can't die."

"Details, details."

"_Anyways," _the Doctor cut in. "I'm going first."

He stood up and curled into a ball, his hands making little explosions.

"Grenade?" Rose cried.

He shook his head.

"Um... wind mill?"

He shook his head again.

"Dammit, I can't think of anything..."

"A stomach?" Martha asked.

Another head shake.

"I guess we give up," Rose said. They all nodded.

"I WAS A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!" The Doctor shouted.

"How the hell was that like a chocolate chip cookie?" Jack demanded.

"I was a ball, like the cookie, and my hands were making chocolate chips."

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it.

A wise choice.

"Uh, yeah. Okay. My turn!" Jack exclaimed,

He pointed his hands into the air and started bending at the knee, looking rather like he was thrusting into the air.

"Um..."

"A... fishing pole?"

He shook his excitedly.

"Uh... a.. stick?"

Another head shake.

Martha groaned loudly. "Oh god, I hate to say this, but are you a penis?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed. "Good_ job_!"

Rose snickered at the little joke.

"My turn," she said happily, jumping up. She thought for a moment before she began to act walk like... well, a chicken.

"Are you a chicken?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded, not looking disappointed at all that hers was so easy to guess. She curled up to the Doctor and yawned loudly.

"I think we're gonna head to bed," the Doctor murmured, staring at Rose adoringly.

"Okay, goodnight," Martha sighed, a little bitterly. Donna and Jack whispering to each other and Rose and the Doctor were snogging rather intensely.

The Doctor picked her up, bridal style, and carried her down the hall.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too, Rose."

And for the first time (or at least, the first time since That Other Time They Don't Like To Talk About) they didn't just sleep.

**A/N**

**yeah, I know. Kind of a lame chapter, but it should get better... it was sort of a filler.**

**Review, please. And check out my latest stories :D**


	5. Slumber Parties and Pranks

**A/N**

**Hello. I'm writing in a bad mood. Details later.**

**I also made Ianto sort of like Kurt from Glee. I don't know why. Don't bother me, I'm angry -_-**

"We should pull a prank," Rose whispered to the Doctor and Jack.

The two men stared at her.

"What kind of prank?" Jack grinned.

"I don't know. A good one."

The Doctor frowned. "I don't know…"

"Doctor! Come on!" Rose scolded. "Stop being a stick in the mud! YOLO and all that!"

"I am _not _a stick in the mud!" he gasped, sounding offended. "And what's 'YOLOL'?"

"YOLO," Rose corrected. "It means you only live once."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

Jack snickered.

"Rose," he began. "I'm immortal."

"Bitch please," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

Rose ignored them. "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

"I have an idea!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Donna was hungry.

She cradled her swollen stomach, smiling happily and headed for the kitchen.

Jack was sitting there, looking close to tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Donna asked, reaching for the refried beans she was craving.

"Donna, can we talk?"

Surprised at the seriousness in his tone, she grabbed a spoon and began to eat her can of beans while looking at him expectantly.

"Donna," he began. "I feel like the spark I used to feel with you is gone."

She blinked.

"I think it's moved to someone else."

"Is it Rose?"

He looked shocked. "No! It's… well, it's…"

He was cut off at the Doctor swaggered into the room, plopped himself onto Jack's lap and kissed him.

"Do you tell her yet, Jack Boo?"

Jack grimaced but quickly plastered a fake smile on. "I was about to, _Doccy."_

The Doctor frowned at the nickname but turned to face the redhead.

Her jaw was sagging open.

"You see, Don, I've developed feelings for my best friend. Oldest story in the book, isn't it?"

The Doctor shifted.

Jack grimaced again in pain. "That kind of hurts. Doccy."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry _Jacky Boo._ I didn't mean to."

"Oh, that's fine, _sweetie pie. _Just don't do it again."

The Doctor began to fake snog him again.

Rose skipped into the kitchen. "Hey, guys- WHOA!"

Donna looked lost.

"Rose… they…"

"We've realized our love, Rosie," Jack cooed sweetly, running his head through the Doctor's hair. "I love my _peanut butter cup _so much."

"Aww, stop it, chocolate muffin," the Doctor giggled.

Rose looked heartbroken.

"I-I… how could you? A-after all w-we've been through!"

"Rose," the Doctor sighed. "You're human. I'll have Jack forever."

Donna took the younger girl into her arms. Everyone was rather protective of Rose on the TARDIS.

"Way to be sensitive, Doctor."

Rose began to shake in her arms, looking like she was sobbing. "I-I love him s-so much!"

"I know, sweetheart," Donna soothed. "I love Jack, too."

"I always thought he'd leave me because I'd be old, not because of someone else! I mean, he's so awkward with women!"

"Oi!" The Doctor protested.

"Maybe it's because he's liked men all along," Donna suggested.

"Maybe she means, _banana cupcake, _is that she never thought we would realize our true love."

"Me, either Rose!" The Doctor wailed. "I never knew I'd feel these things for Jack!"

Rose let out a particularly loud sob.

"There, there," Donna turned to Jack. "I decided to forgive. I knew that this would happen sometime."

Jack looked insulted. "What?"

"You're both almost immortal and I've seen the way you look at each other."

They both looked as if someone has ran in front of them naked and insulted their mother.

"Ahh," Jack choked out.

"What's going on?"

Donna waved at Martha as she came into the room. "Jack and the Doctor are gay for each other and Rose is heartbroken."

Martha sighed. "Okay."

"Jack," Donna said. "What about the baby?"

"We'll help out," Jack offered. "Me and my baby kins are fine with it."

Rose started wailing again.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Donna shushed.

"Okay guys, time's up!" Jack suddenly announced.

Rose sat up. She was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her face.

"That was pure _gold!"_ she exclaimed.

"I can't believe I had to kiss him," the Doctor muttered. "I'm probably crawling with STDs."

Jack frowned at him but grinned. "Your faces were priceless."

Donna groaned. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"You're not the only one," Martha sighed, pursing her lips.

They were all quiet for a while.

"Baby kins?" Rose demanded.

They all laughed.

* * *

"A slumber party?"

"In my room!"

"Alright!"

The Doctor watched, baffled. Perhaps he should do an experiment on women. They were very confusing.

"Can I come?" Ianto asked fragily. Donna beamed at him.

"Of course you can, Yan!"

"What about me?" Jack interjected.

"No."

He sighed. "Worth a shot."

"You men can have your man party elsewhere."

"But I'm a man!"

"Ianto, dear, you're gay. You'll have a better time with us."

Ianto shrugged. It was a good point.

"So when is it?"

"Half an hour good?"

"Okay! I'll get Martha."

"I'll get food!"

Rose sauntered away to Martha's room and Donna headed to the kitchen.

"Have a good time," Jack told Ianto gruffly. "There was a time when I would have been invited to all the girl's slumber party."

"Yeah, _okay _Jack," Ianto muttered. "Let him have this, Ianto."

Jack frowned at the Welshman, who ignored him and left.

"So," Jack began, staring at the Doctor. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well," the Doctor said. "I was planning on fixing the sonic modulator-"

"NO!" Jack shouted. "If the women get to have a good time, I want to too!"

The Doctor sighed loudly. "Fine."

"Yay! I'll get the vodka!"

Before his friend could protest, Jack disappeared.

* * *

"And then he said?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "He said 'sorry, but I have my own extremely sexy Welshman waiting for me'!"

They all squealed.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Rose gushed. "I wish the Doctor did things like that."

"Oh, I know right? Jack never does that," Donna moaned.

"Tom does," Martha sighed.

"Lucky lass," Rose giggled.

They were all sitting around Rose's shockingly pink room, eating cupcakes.

"I like cupcakes. Cupcakes are cool," Rose informed them, who was eating a pink cupcake (of course).

"Agreed," Donna, well, agreed.

"Yep," Martha added.

"Yeah," Ianto finished.

"So wanna watch a movie?" Martha asked, piling her hair up on her head.

"Ooo, the Notebook?"

"What else is there?"

* * *

"So."

"So."

"So,"

"So."

"ENOUGH!" Jack thundered.

"Rassilon, no need to shout."

Jack took a shot. "Let's play I Never."

"Yeah, alright," the Doctor cautiously agreed.

"I never… shagged Rose."

The Doctor looked scandalized.

"I… I… uh…"

"Take a drink, Doctor. I know you have."  
Flushing, he took a drink.

"My turn. I have never… never…" his face brightened and he took on a smug expression. "I have never worn your coat!"

Jack stared at him.

The Doctor smirked at him.

He sighed and took a swig.

"My turn, I suppose. Erm… I have never loved Rose more then a friend."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why are they all Rose-related?"

"There's only been two!"

"Yes, and all of them have involved Rose."

_"There have only been two!"_

The Doctor didn't take a drink.

Jack stared at him some more. His cheeks were flushed from all the vodka.

"Doctor? Why aren't you taking a drink?"

He sighed piteously. "I don't know if I love Rose."

Jack took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

All four of them were sobbing.

Rose and Ianto were curled into each other, wailing and Donna and Martha were sniffling loudly, wiping their eyes.

"So.. sad," Ianto cried.

"I know!"

"Guys," Martha began, trying fruitlessly to wipe the tears off her face. "We have to watch a happy movie now."

"We do?"

"Yeah, to make ourselves feel better."

Rose nodded. "Alright. Go ahead, you can choose. I'm gonna go get some popcorn."

She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"It started during the prank."

Jack tensed. "Oh dear god. I'm not gay for you, okay? So you can just give that dream up-"

"No, no," the Doctor cut in. "I mean, Rose is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful, but sometimes I wonder."

Jack stared at the ceiling. This was such a fun night.

"Wonder about what?" he asked in a monotone.

"I mean… I'm a Time Lord!"

"I noticed."

"And she's human! Our races don't mix."

"Uh-huh."

"And while her bravery and courage and compassion are outstanding, her intelligence is a little spotty."

Jack started paying attention because no one, not even the Doctor, insulted his Rose.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. She dropped out of school and-"

"Doctor, Rose is amazing."

"I know! But we don't really fit."

"If you really loved her," Jack began coldly. "You would make it fit."

"But that's just it," the Doctor sighed. "I don't know if I really love her."

Before Jack could reply, an angry and hurt voice rang out.

"Oh, yeah? Good to know!"

The Doctor's face paled.

Because standing there, eyes shiny with unshed tears, was Rose.

**A/N**

**:O**

**Drama! I decided to shake it up.. and left a cliff hanger. Oops. **

**Blame it on the fact I'm in a bad mood… warning: next part is rant-y.**

**Today I was being on Omegle, looking for my soul mate (don't judge -_-) when I started talking to this guy, who I have decided was my soul mate.**

**We were about to exchange emails and whatnot when my INTERNET GAVE OUT! WTF, WI-FI? Oh, don't mind me, I was just MEETING MY SOULMATE!**

**It was very sad.**

**I will be forever alone.**

**Might as well go buy a zillion cats now! Not like I'm GONNA MARRY MY SOULMATE OR ANYTHING! **

**Yep, told you it was ranty. I'm just sad :'( **

**Anyways, please review! That's like the only thing that can make me happy :D**

**PWC**


End file.
